A Ghost Pony?
by Blue Feather Pegasus
Summary: Earth, and indeed, the Ghost Zone are no longer safe for Danny as the Guys in White are hunting him. To give the danger time to cool off, and maybe even teach Danny something, Clockwork has sent Danny to Equestria. Follow Danny as he interacts with the citizens of Ponyville, battles monsters, and learns about the world around him. I OWN NOTHING! On Hiatus
1. I'm a what!

**Greetings fellow story lovers. This is my take on a Phantom in Equestria. In most of the stories I've read, Danny feels too young, so I've taken it upon myself to try my hand at one. This takes place somewhere after Twilight's kingdom and before Phantom Planet, but it doesn't have a specific timestamp. Enjoy!**

Chapter One: I'm a What?

Danny found himself in Clockwork's tower with no idea how he had gotten there. Last he remembered, he'd just been captured by a new branch of the Guy's in White who weren't totally incompetent. They'd been after him for months, ever since Skulker blew up a huge subdivision that was under construction and Danny Phantom got the blame.

But now, Clockwork floated in front of him, shifting from young to old and back again.

"Danny, it's good to see you," he said in that rich, soothing voice.

"Good to see you too, I think," Danny said, his eyes darting around, still pumped with adrenaline from his fight moments before.

"You can relax Danny, this is no trick, you are really here. But you can't stay. Neither your world nor the ghost zone is safe for you now."

"What do you mean? When are they ever safe?" Danny knew something was up, Clockwork was scheming something.

"I have located another world, another realm where you will be safe, and maybe even do some good," Clockwork explained, an amused smile played across his face.

"Wait, wait, wait," Danny said, holding his hands up. "You're gonna send me away? Who's going to watch over Amity Park?"

"Your friends will be more than capable of taking care of things while you are away," Clockwork interrupted.

"But what if the Guys in White attack again?"

"They won't, they will be too busy looking for you."

"But what if...:"

"Danny, I can foresee all of time, and I would not send you away unless I had to. You know that."

"Yeah, I know. But, it's just, things were finally starting to calm down."

"That is but the nature of your existence." Cockwork floated over to a table and picked up two objects. One was a simple blue backpack, and from the looks of it, it was rather full. The other was a medallion on a simple chain, much like Clockworks time medallions, but smaller and made of silver.

"Here, wear this, and if you have need of me, simply hold it, and think of me." Danny latched the chain around his neck.

"I thought you could see everything, wouldn't you just show up when I need you?" Danny asked, sceptical.

"I am the master of time here, in this realm, but I have limited sight of the world you will enter, only that you must go. They have other beginnings that control such things." Danny had always thought Clockwork to be the one master of time; he'd never considered there might be others.

"Okay, what's in the bag?" Danny asked reaching for it. Clockwork handed it to the ghost child.

"Just a few things that may help you. Now, it is time to go," Clockwork added before Danny had a chance to examine the contents of the bag.

"Okay, let's get this over with," Danny mumbled, slinging the bag over his shoulder. Clockwork nodded solemnly and a portal opened on one wall. It was impossible to make out what was on the other side, as the green mist obscured it.

"Danny, I have told one of the inhabitants of this world of your arrival, and of your past. You can trust her. Let her take you under her wing, and you will learn much.

"About what?" Danny said, testing the portal by sticking his hand in before pulling it back out and wiggling his fingers to make sure they still worked. Clockwork only smiled at Danny's question, and instead added one last instruction.

"The one you seek is called Princess Twilight Sparkle. She lives in a crystal castle in a small village on the edge of a forest. Now go."

"Wait, what?" Danny said baffled, but before he could back away from the portal and question Clockwork further, the portal reached out and pulled him in.

Danny woke up to a small orange pony with purple hair looking intently at his face. "He doesn't look dead," the pony said.

"Woah!" Danny yelled and tried to stand up, but only managed to fall back down and get a mouth full of grass. Danny heard giggling and looked around, noticing first numerous apple trees, before he saw the orange filly standing next to two others, a yellow and red one, and a white and purple one; they were all laughing at him.

"Hey, stop that," Danny demanded as he tried to stand again. This time he had some success, but only managed to get to his feet for a moment before falling forward. As he fell he braced his hands out in front of him. But they weren't hands, they were hooves!

"What the!" Danny exclaimed and spun around to look at himself. He was a pony, with a white coat, and black hooves and main. On his rump was a tattoo, much like a yin yang symbol, but the white center dot was a star, and the black one, a moon. He still had on Clockworks medallion and backpack, only the bag had morphed into some sort of saddle bag. As Danny was more closely looking at his butt mark, one of the fillies approached him.

"Excuse me sir," she said with a bit of a southern drawl as she took several steps toward him. "Do you need help?"

"Uh, no. Actually yes, do you know where I can find, uh, Princess Twilight Glitter? No Sparkle!" He said, trying not to laugh at the absurdity of it all.

"Of course!" the little yellow one squealed.

"She only lives in the only castle in ponyville," the orange one said sarcastically.

"We can take you there if you want!" the yellow one piped back in. "I'm Apple Bloom, and that there is Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle," Apple Bloom explained pointing a hoof at first the orange one then the white one. "What's yours?" she asked eagerly.

Danny hesitated. Clockwork hadn't told him what name he'd given to the princess. Would she know him as Phantom, or Fenton? And judging by these girl's name's, names don't work the same here, so would Danny be too strange of a name? He realized the Apple Bloom was still waiting for an answer.

"I'm… Danny," he said finally.

"Huh, that's a strange name," Apple Bloom said, cocking her head to the side. Danny was just about to face palm, face hoof?, when Scootaloo piped up, "I like it! Come on mister unicorn Danny, let's go see Twilight!" her wings fluttered and lifted her a few inches off the ground at mention of the princess.

As the girls turned to leave Danny stopped them by saying, "What did you call me?" Scootaloo stopped mid step and glanced back over her shoulder with a confused look on her face. "I called you Danny."

"No, the other thing."

"Mister unicorn?" Sweetie Bell spoke for the first time.

"Yeah, why'd you call me that?"

"Uh, cause you're a unicorn? Like Sweetie Bell." She pointed first to her friend's horn before pointing to Danny's forehead. He hadn't even noticed the Sweetie Bell's horn, or Scootaloo's wings! They had just sort of seemed natural, but when he reached a hoof up to his head, there was indeed a horn there.

"Are you sure you're okay Mister Danny?" Apple Bloom asked. "Should we take ya do the hospital instead? Did ya hit your head or something?"  
"I'll be fine Apple Bloom, it's just been a weird day," he explained.

The girls lead him through a huge apple orchard and up to a large read farm house where he met his first grown pony.

 _Point of view switch- Apple Jack_

Applejack was sorting apples when her sister and her friends wandered out of the apple orchard with a strange young unicorn in tow. He was older then the girls, but not yet full grown, probably two or three inches shorter than Apple Jack, and a might scrawnier.

"Apple Bloom, who've you got there?" Apple Jack called. Apple Bloom scampered up to her sister, eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Apple Jack! This is Danny, we found him passed out in the orchard by the everfree forest. He's says he's looking for Twilight."

"Now just what do ya think ya'll were doing by the ever free? You know that's dangerous!" Apple Jack scolded her little sister.

"I know, I know, but I was looking for a special herb Zecora told me about; we weren't there long," Apple Bloom explained, desperate not to get in trouble. Apple Jack sighed deeply.

"Alright, but let me know next time before you go out there."

"I will, I promise. Now can we take Danny to Twilight?" Apple Jack wasn't sure she liked to look of this young stallion, his blue eyes seemed to bright a contrast to his pale coat.

"Why don't I take, Danny, to the castle. You and your friends go inside, Granny needs some help in the kitchen."

"Aww, but I wanted to see Twilight, I haven't gotten to in forever."

"Now, now, I'm sure Granny will give you some of her famous apple cinnamon cookies for your help." That got Apple Bloom exited. She quickly rounded up her friends and herded them inside, stopping only when she reached to door to call back, "It was nice meeting you Danny, see ya around!"

 _Point of view change-Danny_

Danny wasn't sure how he felt about being passed from one guide to another. On one hoof, he understood this older pony's concern, he wouldn't want Danni acting tour guide for strange people she found in the forest, not that he wasn't sure she could kick the butt of any full grown adult if she wanted to. On the other hoof, if he needed too, he was sure he could have over powered three little fillies, but, despite the fact this pony didn't look anything special, she radiated strength, and he wasn't sure he could beat her in a fight, not without turning into phantom, which he wasn't even sure he could, and he didn't want to lose his secret identity until he met this Twilight person.

"Uh, hey, thanks for agreeing to take me to the castle. I'm not from around here, you know?"

"I know," Apple jack said, suspicion in her voice. "I would've remembered seeing you around. Ponyville ain't that big. Besides, I've been meaning to have a word with Twilight about something anyway."

And so, Apple Jack lead the way off the farm and up the road into town. Danny considered attempting small talk, but when he got into Ponyville proper, he was shocked. The strikingly colorful ponies he had seen before where no match to the mayhem that was assaulting his eyes. Ponies of every color combination walked and flew through the streets, shopping at vendors or sitting at cafes. He saw a unicorn performing magic as she levitated a book she was reading. He hadn't realized the unicorns were actually magical and wondered if he could do that floating trick too, but decided not to try now, as Apple Jack was getting ahead of him.

"So what did you call this place again?" Danny asked once he was astride the mare.

"Ponyville. Ya really aren't from around here at all. Been living under a rock?" Danny found her tone a bit hostile.

"Naw, unless you count the moon that is," he said, hoping to get some reaction out of Apple Jack. Although she didn't say anything, she did crack a bit of a smile. As they had been chatting, the castle had finally come into view.

"Woah, that thing is massive!" Danny exclaimed.

"Yup. You should have seen it when it grew out of the ground. Shocked us all quite a bit." It was the first time she hadn't sounded hostile, so Danny took it as a sign she was warming up to him, despite the weird explanation of the castle.

Apple Jack went up to the door and knocked with her hoof. After a moment of no answer, she knocked again. "Come on Twilight, I know you're in there." The door swung open, but rather than a pony as Danny was expecting, a small purple dragon stood there. Despite its size, Danny had no love for dragons, and was just about to find out if he could still go ghost when Apple Jack greeted it with a warm, "heya Spike, is Twilight busy? I've got somepony here who wants to talk to her." Danny quickly backed down before anyone noticed. Of course dragons where good in this weirdo pony land. He'd have to be more careful.

"Sure," Spike said. "We were just about to have lunch. Wanna join us?"

"Sure thing sugar cube!"

"Great! I'll go make some more sandwiches." As Spike ran off, Apple Jack lead Danny into the halls. Even though the interior was made of more stone than Vlad's mansion, it felt warm and light inside.

Apple Jack found the door she wanted and shouldered it open. Inside was a huge library, one Danny was sure Jazz would just love. Sitting at a low table, reading a levitating book, was a purple pony.

"Heya Twilight, I've got a visitor for ya," Apple Jack anounced, stepping aside so Twilight could get a look at Danny. Not really knowing what he would do, Danny marched right up to Twilight and held out his hoof.

"Nice to meet you princess I'm Danny."

"Nice to meet you too," Twilight said hesitantly, and reached out to shake his hoof; then she noticed his medallion and squealed loudly.

"Oh my gosh, Clockwork sent you didn't he! Oh, I've been waiting so long to meet you! When that strange pony showed up and told me he was the master of time in some other world I had my doubts, but after he told me about himself, and I did a little research, I knew it had to be true. And then when he came back and told me he had a powerful pony he was going to send for me to look after for a while, I could hardly wait. And now you are here!" Twilight said without hardly taking a breath.

"So wait, you do know this pony?" Apple Jack interpreted.

"Well, not exactly. I know about him! He's fought more monsters than even we have! And he has really awesome powers. Oh, show me how you change! Show me show me show me!"

Danny was rather taken aback by Twilight's exuberance, but also a bit flattered. And since she clearly knew about him, why not show off?

"Okay, but I haven't tried this since I got here," he warned.

"That's okay, I'm just exited. From what Clockwork told me, it's like a completely different magic!" Danny closed his eyes before taking a deep breath. He focused his attention inward and visualized the change. A moment latter, he felt the cool sensation flowing from his middle and up and down his body.

When he opened his eyes again, both Apple Jack and Twilight were staring at him in awe. Looking at himself, he realized he was floating, and that his colors had swapped, his coat was now black and his main and hooves a silvery white. The strange mark on his flank was now his Danny Phantom D, and if he had a mirror he was sure his eyes would be green.

"Oh my gosh, that was amazing! Twilight squealed.

 **What do you think? I Had a blast writing this, more than I have had in awhile! Let me know what you think because your feedback is my inspiration!**


	2. Things get Ghostly, Kinda

**Hey, like the cover I made? I'm not the best artist, but I think it turned out good. If it's not obvious, it's the medallion Clockwork gave to Danny and both Fenton and Phantom's cutie marks.**

 **I want to thank the people who reviewed and messaged me regarding this story. It means so much to me that people are interested in my stories and have ideas of their own that could improve it. I'll do my best to incorporate those ideas as best I can, but for now more set up!**

Chapter two: Things Get Ghostly, Kinda

"What the hay!" Apple Jack exclaimed.

"Isn't it amazing Apple Jack?" Twilight asked as she clapped her hooves together. "According to Clockwork, Danny is half ghost! But not really the dead kind of ghost, more of a monster ghost! Oh, but a good one! He has all kinds a powers that would take an ordinary unicorn years to master, if even at all! Oh, show us please!"

Danny smiled at Twilight. Although he wouldn't admit it, this was the kind of attention he wanted from his parents; to see his powers as amazing and not something to destroy molecule by molecule.

"Okay, check this own." A moment latter Danny was invisible.

"Wow! Are you still here Danny?" Twilight asked, her wings flapping despite herself. In response to Twilight's question, Danny floated over and tapped AJ on her shoulder.

"Hey!" she protests and spun around looking for Danny. Reaching a hoof out blindly, AJ found Danny's muzzle.

"Found him!" AJ declared. Twilight joined her in feeling for Danny. Once her hoof found his flank, Danny turned visible, then intangible.

"Woah," both mares said in aw as their hooves slipped inside Danny, a cold, tingling sensation running down their backs.

Spike chose that moment to enter the room with a plate of sandwiches.

"What'd I miss?" he asked before noticing Danny. "Ah! A ghost!" he screamed accidently tossing the plate in the air. Quick as can be, Danny flew to the flying sandwiches, turned tangible, and snatched the plate in his mouth. He caught all the sandwiches neatly on the plate before floating down and depositing it on the table.

"Woah," Spike said, drawing out the word. "Are you that pony Apple Jack had with her?" he asked dumbfounded. In response, Danny looked to twilight; he still wasn't so sure about being open with his powers, but these ponies didn't seem nearly as dense and predigest as the folks back in Amity Park.

Twilight nodding letting Danny know Spike was okay before turning back into Fenton.

"Woah! You're like a power pony!" Spike exclaimed.

"A what?" Danny asked tilting his head.

"A power pony! They are this team of awesome super heros from my favorite comic book!" Twilight giggled good humoredly to herself.

"In his world, Danny is a superhero called Phantom," Twilight explained. Spike's eyes glowed with wonder.

"What are your superpowers!" Spike asked, clasping his claws together.

"Well, when I go ghost, I can turn intangible, and invisible. I can shoot ecto blasts and ice. I have a ghost sense, I can make shields, and on good days I can make duplicates of myself. I also have a ghostly wail."

"What's that?" Spike asked.

"It's like a super loud noise, kinda like a sonic boom, that takes down everything in its past. It's super powerful, but it also drains me."

"Awesome!" Spike said dancing in place. "Will you show me?" Danny was about to answer when Twilight interrupted.

"Maybe later Spike. Danny just got here and I think we should give him some time to settle in," Twilight lecured, going back into caregiver mode.

"Okay, but tell me more about your powers while we eat kay?"

After lunch, where Spike, and Twilight despite herself, grilled Danny on how he got his ghost powers and what it was like using them, Twilight had Spike take Danny to one of the guest rooms to get settled in while she talked to Apple Jack about something.

"So you're really a superhero?" Spike asked.

"For the millionth time, yes," Danny said, getting slightly annoy with Spike at this point.

"Then what are you doing here?" Danny stopped walking as he remembered the battle earlier that day, although it felt like forever ago.

"I just need to get away for a while, let things cool down." Spike nodded like he understood and kept walking.

"Here we are," Spike announced as he threw open a door. It was a simple room, a four poster bed stood on one wall, and on the other a desk, with a mirror over it, a chest of drawers and a large bookcase, empty but for some bookends. On the wall opposite the door was a huge glass door with a balcony, a small telescope sat outside.

"I guess I should leave you alone to get comfortable," Spike said, picking up on something in Danny's mood. But before he left, Danny called him back.

"Hey Spike, how do unicorns levitate things with their horn?"

"Huh? Oh right, your aren't a pony in your world. Come to think of it I don't know, they just kinda do, I never really asked. Twilight could teach you, she's a really good teacher. I'll let her know to find you after she is done talking to Apple Jack if you want."

"That'd be great Spike, thanks." Spike beamed at the praise and ran off. With the dragon gone, Danny turned his attention to the bag still resting on his back. Using his mouth, he pulled it off and placed it on the bed. Right away a fenton thermos fell out.

"Really Clockwork? Do you think I am going to need this?" Danny said, worry creeping into his voice. Next he pulled out one of his favorite books, The Martian. He wasn't much of a reader, ghost fighting didn't leave time for much, but he loved this story. It was about a martian astronaut that accidently got left on the planet by his comrades and had to survive on his own.

Danny gently put the book aside and pulled out the next object; another book, this time on astronomy, one he'd read so many times he'd memorized it. Danny set it aside. The next thing he pulled out was a hoodie, made to fit a pony of course. Danny was glad for it, already he was uncomfortable being so naked, but he was warm enough with his fur for the moment so he tossed it aside too. The rest of the bag consisted of a journal and pen, a pouch with a bunch of gold coins, and a framed picture of him and his friends in ghost fighting gear; his missed them already.

Homesick, Danny went out onto the balcony. From up here he could see all of Ponyville, Apple Jack's farm, and the Everfree forest beyond. In the very distance he thought he could make out a citadel built onto the side of a distant mountain, but with the sun in his eyes he wasn't sure.

As he was lost in thought a knock came at his door. It was Twilight.

"Hey Danny, Spike told me you needed help learning to use your horn?" Danny glanced up, if he strained he could just make out the end of it.

"Yeah, how do you levitate things, I'm finding it really hard to do stuff without hands," he lifted a hoof to accentuate his point.

"Well, it's something most foals learn pretty young, but it can take a while to master. Most foals first discover it when they want something out of reach. It's that want, and frustration of not being able to have it that first brings out the magic. I'd suggest trying it this way, clear your mind of everything but the thing you want to levitate. Pretend your hooves are glued to the floor and let your desire for that thing build," Twilight explained. Danny did as she said and focused on the Fenton Thermos. He focused on needing it, he had to have it. Slowly, hesitantly, his horn began to glow with a blue aura; it sparked a bit before fading away. Danny stomped a hoof in frustration.

"No, that was good," Twilight encouraged. "You almost had it; you just need to want the item _more._ It's life or death." Danny nodded and tried again. This time, sucusess. His magic aura encased the thromos and shakily drew it too him. He hesitantly held out a hoof and let the thermos land on it.

"Yes! I did it!" Danny cheered, dropping the thermos back on the floor. Twilight smiled and levitated it back into his hoof, this time he wrapped a fore leg around it.

"See, I knew you could, just keep practicing and soon it will be second nature. By the way, what is that? Some kind of thermos?" she asked examining the device.

"It's called a Fenton Thermos, it's for catching ghosts. After tiring them out a bit you can just suck them right up until you can put them back in the ghost zone."

"Clockwork mentioned the ghost zone I think. It's some kind of monster realm right?"

"It's more than that. It's the flip side to my world. If it ever got damaged my plane of existence would be too."

"It sounds a bit like how the mirror world functions for us. Only, we'd be the ghost zone, because magic leaks from our world into the mirror world." Twilight pondered, more to herself than Danny.

"Speaking of Clockwork, he mentioned that you have beginnings here that control things like time?" Danny asked.

"Well I don't know about time, but Princess Celestia raises the sun, and her sister Luna raises the moon, and you have Discord who is the spirit of Chaos. There is also the tree of harmony, and me and my friends each represent an element of harmony…"

"Wait wait, back up. A pony raises the moon and sun?" Danny said baffled.

"Not just a pony, the original alicorn princesses," Twilight said a bit insulted.

"An alicorn?" Danny asked, unfamiliar with the word.

"Yeah, like me," Twilight pointed to her wings and horn. Danny had noticed that something seemed different about her, but just like with the fillies, he hadn't realized she had both wings and a horn until she pointed it out.

"Okay, but why do they have to raise the sun and moon. Shouldn't they move on their own?"

"Why would they do that?"

"Because that's how gravity works!" Danny said, getting flustered.

"Gravity only keeps ponies on the ground silly, it can't move the sun and moon. What, does gravity move your sun?" Twilight asked, realizing where he was coming from.

"Yeah, of course it does. They are huge celestial objects, and we don't have the ability to move them, magic or no."

"Wow! That's amazing! The sun and moon moving on their own! What are the physics behind it? How does it work? Has it always been like that?" Twilight started to ramble.

"Here," Danny said, managing to lift the astronomy book with his magic and passing it to Twilight. A weird sensation went through his horn when Twilight's magic gripped the book before he let go.

"I think Clockwork meant this to go to you," he explained as Twilight started to flip through the pages.

"Wow, this is incredible! Thanks Danny!" she hugged him without warning and quickly pulled away when he didn't hug her back.

"Sorry," she said. "But this is really cool, I can't wait to read it. In fact, why wait? I'm going to read it now. Thanks Danny! If you need anything, Spikes room is two doors down on the right!" she called over her shoulder as she dashed away, book in hoof. Danny shook his head to clear it and turned back to the thermos laying forgotten on the floor.

"Okay, let's see if I can get the hang of this," he mumbled to himself as the thermos lifted off the floor.

 **Okay, setup compleat, I think. Next chapter, Danny meets the rest of the main six, starting with Pinkie! I can't wait to write her, characters that can break the fourth wall are the most fun to write. I'm sure there will be references to other media in the next chapter, because Pinkie Pie, so keep on the lookout!**


	3. Cake, Pie, Pudding

I **don't have much to say other than, thanks for everyone who has been in contact with me regarding this story. It means a lot.**

 _Chapter 3: Cake, Pie, Pudding_

BANG! The castle door slammed open.

"Twilight! I have a friendship emergency!" Pinkie Pie yelled into the main hall. Twilight teleported into existence a few steps away.

"What is it Pinkie? What's your emergency?" she said, her voice full of worry.

"My Pinkie sense says there is a new pony in town, but I can't find them!" she explained, completely serious.

"Oh," Twilight said, letting out a breath. "I know where he is."

"Where?" Pinkie asked tilting her head so far it didn't seem possible.

"He's here, in the castle. His name's Danny; he'll be living with me for a while."

"Well then, lead the way! I have to find out what kind of cake he likes so we can have his welcome to Ponyville party." Twilight knew better than to get in the way of those, so she took Pinkie to his room, the super duper party pony bouncing along. Twilight politely knocked.

"Danny, can we come in? I have someone here to meet you." When no answer came, Pinkie burst in.

"Welcome to … Ponyville? No pony is in here Twilight." Pinkie looked to her friend with puppy dog eyes.

"Weird, he was in here a little bit ago. Maybe he went to have a look around. Well, I have a book to get back to. You're welcome to look around Pinkie." Twilight teleported back to the library, leaving Pinkie to ponder her next move.

"Spike!" she called out, knowing he was often within ear shot.

"What is it Pinkie Pie?" he poked his head out of his room.

"Do you know where Danny is? I need to ask him what his favorite pie is for his welcome to Ponyville party."

"He's not in his room?"

"No. Unless he's invisible."

"Did you check?" Spike asked.

"Huh?"

"Nevermind. I didn't hear him leave, so he must be near by. I'll help you look."

"Thanks Spike, you're the best! Here, have a cupcake," Pinkie produced a blue frosted cupcake out of thin air.

"I'm good thanks; just ate."

"Okay," Pinkie shrugged and downed the whole thing in one bite herself. "So where do you think this Danny pony would have gone?" she asked, her mouth still full of cupcake.

"Dunno." The pair started walking down the halls, opening random doors as they went. As they rounded a corner, Spike noticed something blue shimmering out of the corner of his eye, and then Pinkie screamed.

"A ghost!" she cried.

"No, he's not. Well, actually he is, but not like that!" Spike tried to explain, but Pinkie was already running away, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Who was that?" Danny asked, floating over next to Spike who was still staring at the corner Pinkie had disappeared around.

"That was Pinkie Pie. She can be a little eccentric."

"A little? I've never heard someone shriek that loud," Danny said, rubbing an ear.

"Eh, that's just Pinkie," Spike shrugged. "But, we better go find her before she tells anypony that the castle is haunted."

"Hold on," Danny wrapped his hooves around Spike and picked him up.

"Woah, this feels weird," Spike noted as they turned intangible. Danny dove quickly into the floor. They managed to reach the main entrance just as Pinkie did; she was still shrieking, and Twilight was chasing after her yelling, "Stop Pinkie!" Pinkie was just about to bolt through the open door when Twilight slammed it closed with her magic. Unable to slow her momentum, the pink pony slid right into the door with a solid thud.

"Danny took that moment to set Spike down and revert to Fenton.

"You okay?" Danny asked as he walked over to Pinkie Pie.

"I'm fine," she said before shaking her head and standing up. "But you better run, there is a ghost in here!"

"There is no ghost Pinkie!" Twilight yelled.

"There isn't? But I saw…"

"You saw Danny!" Twilight said, pointing a hoof before she could stop herself.

"Danny who?" Pinki asked whirling her head around.

"Me," Danny piped up. Pinkie looked at him as if just noticing he was there.

"You're Danny? Eeee!" she sprang up into the air. "What's your favorite kind of pudding?"

"Uh, chocolate," Danny answered, confused by the question.

"Yay!" she sqeeked. Then, suddenly getting super serous she said, "Meet me at sugarcube corner at sundown." "Kay, bye!" she reverted back to her silly voice before opening the door and speeding off.

"What just happened?" Danny looked to Twilight.

"That's just Pinkie Pie," she said as if that was a explanation.

"Okayyy," Danny said, drawing out the word. "Anyway, I had a question. What are these weird marks on everyone's butts?"

"WHAT!" Twilight yelled aghast. "How can you not know what a cutie mark is?"

"A what now?"

"A cutie mark! It's a representation of what makes you special, your talents and gifts, sometimes even your destiny."

"So, what does your's represent?" Danny asked, trying to understand, but still finding it all really strange.

"Mine represents my magical talent, and my connection to my friends. But you don't always know the full meaning when you get it."

"Wait, you aren't born with them?"

"Of course not!" Twilight said, almost offended. "You get one when you discover who you really are."

"Then why do I have one, and what does it mean?" Danny looked at the mark on his flank.

"You must have learned who you are in your home world, most foal's earn them when they are much younger than you. As for what it means, that's not really something for me to tell you. But if I had to guess… The Yin Yang stands for cooperation between two polar opposites. It could represent how your ghost half and pony, I mean, non ghost half are so different, but both a part of you. As for the star and moon, I don't know."

"I think I know what they stand for," Danny said, still examining his mark. "For as long as I can remember, I've wanted to be an astronaut." Danny noticed the look of confusion on Twilight's face and elaborated. "An astronaut is someone who goes into space to study the stars and other unique qualities of the place beyond our atmosphere."

"So someone who has a personal connection to the night sky," Twilight said. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah," Danny said as understanding passed between them. The moment was ruined by a bright blue blur barreling in. It skidded on the floor but kept her footing.

"Can anyone tell me what has Pinkie so riled up?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Oh, who's this?"

"I'm Danny," he offered a hoof and Dash bumped it. "Nice to meet you. You an old friend of Twilight's?"

"No, he just got here," Twilight explained. "He's from another realm," she said, excitement creeping into her voice.

"The mirror realm?" Dash asked.

"No, a different one entirely!"

"Cool!" Rainbow said, hovering off the ground.

"Hey Rainbow," Spike said, an almost malicious look on his face. "I bet you Danny could beat you in a race."

"Pft, doubt it. No offence, but no pony on the ground could ever beat me in the air," Dash waved Spike off.

"But Danny can fly!" Spike said indignantly.

"What? Like Starlight?"

"Spike!" Twilight scolded. "We haven't gotten Danny's permission to tell anypony."

"It's alright Twilight, I don't think it's as necessary to keep it a secret here as it is back home." And with that, Danny changed. Blue rings of light passed over him and he was left hovering above the ground.

"Woah. Are you like, some kind of superhero?" Dash asked in awe.

"Something like that. Race you to the forest?"

"Oh you are so on," Dash declared.

"Ready, set…"

"GO!" Rainbow jumped the gun and sped outside and into the warm evening air. Her wings propelled her forward at great speed. She looked over her shoulder and smiled to see no sign of Danny.

"Hey!" Danny called, and Dash whirled around to find him flying directly above her. His hind legs had become an ethereal tail.

"What happened to your legs?" Dash yelled in the wind.

"Didn't you know? I'm half ghost!" Danny took off toward the forest as Dash balked. After a second to think about it, she realized she was loosing and raced to catch up.

"Don't think you can win with shock factor alone!" she called to the stallion in front of her.

"It almost worked!" he called back looking under his belly at her. She quickly caught up with him and for a while, they were neck and neck. As the forrest neared, she pulled ahead, first by a nose, then a bit more. Just as they crossed the line to the forest, she'd pulled completely in front of him.

"Sweet!" Dash yelled as she sailed toward the ground, and while she was still several hundred feet from the trees, a sonic rainboom blasted out behind her.

"Woah," Danny floated in awe at the display. Dash flew up in front of him, practically shaking with euphoria.

"I haven't been in a race that close for years! Give me hoof," she held out her hoof and Danny bumped it. Rainbow flew loops around him for a bit before asking, "Race you back to the castle?" As an answer, Danny took off the way they'd come, with Dash hot on his tale.

The two ponies slid to a stop on the dirt path outside the castle, kicking up lots of dust and angering one white mare.

"Rainbow Dash, what in Celestia's sake do you think you're doing? You are throwing dirt everywhere!" Rarity asked annoyed.

"Oh, sorry, Rarity. I was was just beating Danny here for a second time!" Dash nodded toward Danny who morphed back into Fenton.

"You so did not beat me! I won that time!"

"In your dreams ghost boy!"

"Rainbow!" Rarity demanded, halting their argument. "Who is this, an why did his color palette just swap?"

"Oh, this is Danny. He's from another realm," Dash false whispered. "But that is a good question, why does your color change?" And so Danny gave them a quick rundown of what he told Twilight earlier about how he got his ghost powers, how they work, and where he is from.

"Well, those ghosts sound rather dreadful. Oh, but not you Danny," Rarity commented.

"Are you kidding? This is awesome! A real life superhero! You know, we've saved Equestria like, a dozen times," Dash added a backflip for emphasis.

"Oh my, that is a lovely pendant," Rarity said, noticing his medallion. Danny lifted a hoof to it, remembering why he was sent here.

"Thanks, my mentor gave it to me," he said as his thoughts drifted.

"Well I think it's simply devine. Oh, where are my manners? I'm Rarity."

"Nice to meet you," Danny said, trying to use the same formal tone she was so as not to offend her.

"Rarity here runs the best boutiques in all of Equestria," Dash explained.

"Well, I wouldn't say the best boutiques, although fashion magazine did rate my Manehattan location in their top five best sources of new fashion in Equestria last month," Rarity said, trying, and failing, to be modest. Rainbow rolled her eyes.

"So what are you doing here?" Dash asked.

"Oh, well, since you ask, Twilight wanted some help. Something about making a star map and needing an artist's eye," Rarity shrugged.

"Well, you have fun with that. Danny, want me to show you around? I can show you all the best places to chillax around here."

"Sure. It doesn't seem like this place has much for me to do, lack of ghosts and all, so I might as well get some much needed, uh, chillaxing while I can."

"Sweet, follow me!" Dash zipped off into the sky and Danny morphed before following.

 _Latter_

"It's too bad you can't walk on clouds, being a unicorn and all, they are best thing to nap on," Dash said as they flew lazily over Ponyville. The sun was near setting and they'd been hanging out all day. Rainbow was Danny's kind of pony; she reminded him a lot of Danni.

"Yeah, when you told me to step on that cloud I thought you were kidding, even after you did, I just fell through. This world is really strange."

"No offence, but your world sounds like the strange one."

"Rainbow!" a soft voice called up to them.

"What?" Dash looked around before noticing Fluttershy on the ground. Together, the pair of airborne ponies landed in front of the yellow mare.

"Hey Fluttershy, need something?" Dash asked politely.

"I just wanted to let you know that Zeffer Breeze got a full time position at a spa practicing mane therapy. I know how much you like him," Fluttershy teased, knowing full well Dash's true thoughts on her brother. Rainbow made a noise of disgust before answering, "I am glad he is finally getting somewhere; maybe now he can work on learning social cues," Dash muttered. Fluttershy laugh politely.

"Oh, we are being rude," Fluttershy said, noticing Danny. "I'm Fluttershy, nice to meet you."

"I'm Danny. Nice to meet you too."

"Danny here is half ghost," Dash said flippantly. Fluttershy gasped.

"Really," she asked, hiding behind her mane.

"Oh, come on Fluttershy, he's not scary, or evil. Danny, do the thing." Danny cocked his head before morphing back into Fenton.

"No, the other thing! Go intangible!" Dash said. Danny obliged, turning intangible without bothering to morph back first.

"Woah, I didn't know you could do that without changing first!" Dash declared. Danny turned tangible again, noticing Fluttershy's discomfort, before replying.

"I can use most of my ghost powers in my hum… pony form, but they aren't nearly as powerful."

"What kinds of powers?" Fluttershy asked, coming out from behind her mane. And so, for the third time that day, Danny explained his powers, this time with Dash jumping in to add things. By the time he was done, the sun was about to set.

"Woah, that sounds scary, but also a bit exciting," Fluttershy decided.

"Oh, darn, it's almost sundown," Rainbow Dash said, noting the time. "I guess I've distracted you long enough Danny, let's go find Pinkie."

"Wait, you were distracting me? From what?" Danny said, surprised.

"You'll see. Come on Fluttershy." The three walked back through town, stopping only once when Fluttershy shooed away an insect that was sitting right in the path where it might get stepped on. They reached Sugarcube Corner where all the lights appeared to be off.

"Alright, in ya go," Rainbow declared, giving his rump a shove with her hoof when he hesitated. Danny shouldered open the door and stood in the inky black for a second. Then, the lights flashed on, there was a bang, and everypony yelled, "Surprise!" For a moment, Danny's eyes flashed green and his horn shone the same color, but he quickly got control of himself when he read the banner hanging from the ceiling, 'Welcome to Ponyville Danny!'

"Are you surprised? Huh? Huh? Are ya?" Pinkie asked, bouncing all around the room. Twilight, Spike, Rarity, and Apple Jack where there, along with many ponies he didn't know. There was food, and desserts, and of course, chocolate pudding.

"I am surprised. You did this for me?" Danny asked.

"Well, of course silly. Coming to a new place can be scary, especially if you don't have any friends yet! So I had Dashie here distract you," Pinkie pulled Rainbow close to her for a second, "while I set up this awesome party! Now have some punch and turn up the tunes!" A white mare with blue hair flipped some switches on her mixing board and loud, bouncy music blared from hidden speakers.

"Pinkie does this for everypony," Twilight joined Danny by the door. "She did it for me when I first came here, only I didn't appreciate it at the time. And don't worry, I already explained to Pinkie about you. You don't have to worry about her freaking out next time, or you might, it is Pinkie Pie after all." Twilight walked off to talk to another pony leaving Danny to his thoughts.

He decided that, although this world was very strange, it would be a nice place to get some time off from ghost fighting while things cooled off back home. At least here he didn't have to be worried about being shot at or capture if someone knew his identity; it was a refreshing change.

Danny went over to Dash and challenged her to any party game of her choosing; she chose twister. And thus he ended one of the most bizarre days of his life parting into the night with new friends, but what he didn't know, was that somepony was waiting for him to fall asleep and enter the world of dreams.

 **And there you have it. I bet you all know who we're are going to meet next! And if anyone is wondering, Starlight is currently on a friendship mission with Trixie; she'll be along in a chapter or two. Like, comment, and subscribe! No wait, that's youtube. Review, follow, and favorite! Thanks all!**


	4. Nightmares

**I have an important message, but I know how long you've waited for this chapter so I will save it for the end.**

 _Chapter Four: Nightmares_

 _Point of View: Luna_

Luna was keeping busy. It was the time of dreams, and the midnight alicorn was visiting those with nightmares, chasing them away or consulting those with problems in their waking life. Many hours after sunset, when the last of ponies were drifting off to sleep, Luna felt a mind unlike her beloved ponies. There was something different about it, but she couldn't put her hoof on it. After being asleep for only a short time, this mind drifted into a nightmare, and Luna decided to see for herself what this creature was.

The nightmare she found herself in was unlike any she had seen. The world had a green tinge to everything, and the land masses floated. Down on a floating island, with rocks and trees, Luna could see activity.

Staying in the shadows, Luna found the dreamer. He was laying on his side on the ground, his mouth gagged, his forelimbs and hind limbs bound. He was a strange creature Luna had never seen, however, he did fit the descriptions Twilight Sparkle had given her of the creatures on the other side of the magic mirror. Standing over the dreamer was a monster who looked strikingly similar to the dreamer, but older. His hair was silver fire; his skin a molden blue-green, but they wore the same outfit.

As Luna watched, the evil beast kicked the dreamer in the ribs, hard enough to send him flying into a huge bolder; the dreamer let out a muffled gasp of pain, and his unconscious mind screamed. Luna shuddered, never before had she felt something like this. Normally a dreamer could not feel pain in their dreams, but this one had. Despite that, he hadn't woken up.

As the nightmare stomped on the dreamers chest with an audible crack, and pain shot through the dreamers mind, Luna intervened.

She stepped from the shadows and declared in her royal Canterlot voice, "I am the ruler of the night! In my name I banish you, nightmare!" She stomped both fore hooves to emphasis her point, but nothing happened.

The monster lifted the dreamer by the shirt collar. "What? It seems a horse has come to save you?" the monster cackled. The dreamer struggled against his bonds, a trickle of blood dripped from his hairline.

'What is this,' Luna thought to herself, shaken to her core. 'Why can't I control this dream?' The nightmare dropped the dreamer into a heap on the floor, and marched toward Luna, an evil grin on his face.

"Let's see what color your blood is," he said, a raised hand glowing green. Luna shook herself from her shock and blasted the nightmare in the chest with a pale blue beam of magic. Caught unprepared, the monster flew far into the distance; a crash of branches soon followed.

Luna rushed to the fallen dreamer. With a touch of her horn, the bonds melted away.

"Thanks," the dreamer coughed as he rubbed his wrists. He looked at her with that far away gaze dreamers had when then don't yet realize they are in a dream.

"Fear not, this is but a dream. All you have to do is realize that, and you can take control," Luna said softly. She rarely had to use this technique; ponies had a strong instinct to lucid dream, and seeing her usually promoted that. But it failed this time.

"A dream?" the dreamer asked, not understanding. A nearby laugh drew Luna's attention.

"Oh Danny, Danny, Danny. You think you have the power to beat me?" the monster called.

"I've beaten you before! You waste of ectoplasm!" Danny stood and declared, forgetting again that Luna was there.

"You know you did not! Your oh so special mentor stopped me, and he isn't here to save you now!"

Danny flew into a rage. He lunged at his enemy, hands glowing blue; when his hands met the chest of the ghost, he turned to ice, but it only lasted a moment before shattering. A green blast met Danny in the shoulder, throwing him from the air into a nest of thorns. Danny cried out as they stabbed him, and his mind shuttered. The monster laughed. "You are truly no match for me. Just give up!"

As an answer, Danny lunged again, this time he shot a green blast, but the monster threw up a shield, and the blast bounced off and struck Danny. His body slid on the ground before stopping at Luna's hooves.

She cast a bubble shield around them and let Danny pull himself up and lean on her shoulder.

"He's too powerful, and I'm running out of power." he panted. The monster banged on the shield, cracking it, but not destroying it. Luna realized what she must do. She looked the colt in the eye and said calmly, "Fight with me, and we will defeat him together!" Understanding passed through the dreamer's face and he declared, "yeah, let's do this!"

Luna dropped her shield and they struck at once. Blue and green beans blasted the monster into the sky, where the pair rose to meet him. The monster lunged at Luna, but Danny blasted him in the back and called out insults, and when he turned to Danny, Luna struck. They battled back and forth, Danny would distract him while Luna struck and vice versa. At one point, the monster split into two, but Luna was prepared. She kicked the clone in the face sending him tumbling through the air back to the other monster. Danny saw what she was doing and knocked the other back as well. When the clones touched, Luna encased them in a strange spell that forced them back together. Enraged, and whole again, the monster took a deep breath.

"Don't let him scream!" Danny yelled. Luna understood just in time. She formed a bubble shield around the beast, and Danny formed one around hers. The monster screamed, a ghostly wail unlike anything Luna had ever heard. Luna clenched her jaw from the strain, and she could hear Danny struggling as well. Finally, the beast stopped, and collapsed in the shield. Luna could tell the dreamer was worn out too. The landscape softened, as if some spell had been broken.

"I think it's time to end this nightmare," Luna said gently draping a wing over Danny. With the soft light of her horn, the dream melted away, and a soft ethereal meadow took its place.

 _Point of View Change: Danny_

"What?" Danny shook his head. He was a pony again, and standing in front of him was the strange pony from his dream, but it had felt real.

"It seems my powers are working again, now that your mind has accepted the rules of this world," the pony, no alicorn, said gently. Danny noted her cutie mark and understood.

"You're Luna, right?"

"So you do know of me," Luna said gald.

"Twilight told me about you," he explained. His legs wobbled, and he was forced to tuck them under him and lay down.

"Your mind is strange, you are not of this world and thus your subconscious doesn't know how to behave," Luna explained as she lay down next to Danny and lay her wing over him. He tried to scoot away, but his body protested with a shock of pain.

"Hush, try not to move. Your physical body is fine, but your mind is hurt. I need contact to heal you." Danny relented, but only because he was starting to feel better in her embrace.

"If I may ask, what was that monster you faced?" Luna asked. Danny sighed, figuring she deserved and answer.

"He's an evil version of me from an alternate timeline," He grumbled.

"I understand." Luna said solemnly.

"You do?" Danny asked shocked.

"Indeed. Once, long ago, I gave into hate and anger. I became somepony I never wish to be again. I hurt those closest to me, because I felt that they had hurt me first. It wasn't fair of me to lash out in anger, but despite that, a group of ponies rescued me. They banished the darkness from my heart and returned me to my sister. I wish to atone for my misdeeds by helping other ponies as much as I can. However, I too had nightmares about my darker self, Nightmare Moon. I feared I would become her again, or worse, she would become her own being, and I would be unable to stop her."

"Geeze, the sounded rehearsed," Danny teased, a smile playing across his face. Luna laughed softly.

"I had to make many apologies when I returned, so yes, it is rather rehearsed." They laughed together.

"You know, you aren't half bad," Danny commented. "When Twilight told me you were a princess, well, you aren't what I was expecting."

"What were you expecting," Luna asked curious.

"Well, my friend Sam could explain it better, but basically, princesses are helpless heroines that must be rescued by a charming prince to validate his manliness or some such nonsense. But you really kicked butt!" Luna smiled.

"I am glad you think so." Luna stretched and stood. "I'm sorry to leave like this, but another pony is having a nightmare, and it is might job to banish them. I will try to visit you soon in the waking realm."

"Sure. And thanks again, Luna."

As the midnight pony vanished, Danny drifted off to a more pleasant dream.

 **While I like to think that I am not an easily shaken person, something has been bothering me that I wish to bring to your attention. Throughout the entirety of this story, I have been receiving lots of feedback, but some has been less than pleasant. I don't suspect that the person is meaning to be hurtful, however, they way they word their feedback and requests are. And so, I feel the need to remind everyone that while I thrive on your suggestions and criticism, the stories of creators are their own, it is unfair of readers to attempt to hijack or otherwise make the story theirs. It is because of this person that I have been so long in updating. It is discouraging to receive comments that are worded in such a way that I feel like I'm being viewed as a machine that's only purpose is to please one reader; it feels like this person is telling me how to write my story. I write stories for myself first and foremost, but I love sharing them with others. In short, while feedback and suggestions are always welcome, please word them with respect for the creator and their vision. And by respect, I don't mean sugar coated, if something is truly wrong with my work, like spelling errors, glaringly out of character moments, or insulting portrales, let me know right away so I can fix them, but keep in mind that I am a human too, with faults and emotions and if this disrespect continues, I will not hesitate to block the offender. Sorry for the long rant, but I needed to get it out of my system if I am to continue this story. Anyway, happy new year!**


	5. Magic and Mayhem

**I haven't really decided how I want this story to play out, so for now, more filler as Danny meets a few new faces! Enjoy.**

 **** ** _Chapter five: Magic and Mayhem_**

Danny woke up with a raging head ache. He slipped out of bed and made his way into the hall while trying to hold his head with a hoof and not loose his balance. He knocked on Spikes door but it wasn't latched so it just opened.

"Spike?" he stuck his head in. Comic books where strewn about and action figures sat on the book case, but Spike himself wasn't there. Danny groaned and turned ghost. He fazed through the castle looking for the kitchen. After looking for a while Danny fazed up through the floor right next to Spike who was stirring a pot of oatmeal on the stove.

"Woah!" Spike exclaimed, almost knocking the pot over.

"Sorry," Danny held his hooves up in surrender as he turned back to a non-ghost pony. "I was just looking for the kitchen."

"Well you found it. What do you want? I can cook you something," Spike offered good naturedly.

"That's okay, I can manage," Danny scanned the room and noted the bowl of apples on the couter. He climbed up onto a stool on the oppisite side of the counter from Spike and munched on the juicy fruit.

"You want some of this? I made plently," Spike pointed to the oatmeal.

"Uh, sure?" Danny said, mouth full of apple. Spike poured him a bowl and set sugar, honny, and a variety of dried fruit on the counter. Just as Danny was about to dump a ton of sugar in the bowl, a pony he hadn't seen before walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Spike!" she greated chearfully as she marched over to the dragon. "Whatcha cooking?"

"Oh hey Starlight! When'd you get back?" Spike greated.

"Last night. Trixy crashed in my room, she probably won't be up till well past noon," Starlight stirred the oatmeal with her magic, relesing steam, before scouping herself a bowl. When she turned around to set the bowl on the counter she noticed Danny for the first time.

"Who'se the colt?" she asked rather bluntly.

"That's…"

"I'm Danny," he inturped Spike; he was getting tired of other ponies introducing him..

"He's from another realm," Spike said, with the sly look Danny was getting used to.

"Oh! Like the mirror realm?" Starlight asked, getting excited.

"Why does everyone say that?" Danny asked throwing up his hooves.

"Well, it's the only other realm I'm familar with," Starlight said, worrying she'd offended him.

"Sorry, I'm just getting worked up. This world is so strange." Danny tried to levitate his spoon to his mouth but lost control and spilled oatmeal on himself. "Damn it! I thought I Twilight's advice was working!" Spike gave Danny a towel and he angerly wiped himself off.

"What'd Twlight tell you?" Starlight asked curious.

"She said that the way to levitate something is to really want it, more than anything. Why?"

"Welllllll," Starlight drew out the word. "Twilight is a great teacher, and amazing with magic, but one pony's tecnique doesn't work for everypony. It's not how I would explain it is what I'm saying." She'd caught Danny's attention.

"How would you, explain it I mean."

"For me, I find it really hard to exert your will on the world, rather, you have to bend the world to suit your will. For expample," Starlight plucked a seed from Danny's half eaten apple and set it in a glass of water. "If I wanted this apple seed to grow, like really fast, I wouldn't just tell it to grow, I would tell it that _**it**_ wants to grow." To show her point, Starlight pointed her horn at the glass. Her horn glowed, and the seed started to grow, untill it was a sapling, its roots pressing agianst the glass.

"See?"

"Woah," Danny excalimed. He turned his attention to a stack of plates on the other side of the room. He closed his eyes and focused, and, with seemingly no resistance, the entire stack floated to him one by one. He grinned as he made them dance around the room before re-stacking themselves.

"That was so much easyer. Thanks," Danny smiled.

"Don't worry about it," Starlight said. "So what was Spike saying about you being from another realm?" Danny sighed and explained the situation.

Later that day, Danny had gone off to do some solo flying over the forrest and decided to do a power check, something he'd made a habbit of back home with his friends. Not only had it acted as a warm up, it also made sure that none of his enemies had shorted out any of his powers; now it was acting as a way to stay grounded, and to see how this worlds weird rules might affect his powers.

First he started simple, an ecto blast. He aim his hoof at a rock and fired! But nothing happend. Danny frowned and tried the other hoof; still nothing. His horn started to tingle and and when he went to rub it a realization came to him.

He lowered his head and fired! An ecto beam shot from his horn and obliterated the boulder. It was way stronger than normal.

"I could get used to that!" Danny admired the shattered rock. Next, he tried his ice power, but didn't bother with his hooves and tried his horn straight away. It was also more powerful than normal, covering the entire clearing in ice. He quickly went down the list; he'd known his intangablity and invisbitly still worked, and now ecto blasts and ice worked too. There was only one he hadn't tried, but didn't want to, least he take down a whole section of the forest.

"What have we here? I can see a pony of power is near." Danny whirled around to see a zebra step out of the trees, a little filly behind her.

"Who are you?" Danny asked, instinctively getting into a defencive stance.

"I am Zecora, I live here, among the trees and deer. Might I ask, who are you? Who sees fit to ice up all the yew."

"Danny!" the filly bounded out from behind her mentor; it was Apple Bloom. Danny's muscles relaxed and he lost hid devensive stance. "Is that really you? Did you do this?" she asked in awe. "My sister told me about you, but she didn't say you could make ice!"

"Yeah, I was just making sure my power's worked." Danny morphed back and Zecora's eyes went big.

"What kind of pony are you, who has not one cutie mark but two?" Zecora asked, baffled.

"Oh! He is a powerful superhero from another world!" Applebloom supplied. Zecora seemed to find this explanation sufficient and nodded.

"Well why don't you come with me, we were just about to sit down for tea," Zecora turned and walked away without waiting for Danny's response, Applebloom trotted after her, but stopped when she realized he wasn't following.

"Come on Danny, Zecora makes the best tea!" she called over her shoulder.

"I don't drink tea," Danny grumbled under his breath, but his curiosity got the best of him and he followed anyway.

"Be careful where you walk, you don't want to slip on a rock. Or stumble into poison joke, it has strange effects it can invoke," Zecora looked over her shoulder at the filly and colt walking side by side. Danny lowered his head and spoke in a whisper, "Does she always talk in rhyme?"

"Yeah, though I don't know why. Seemed rude to ask." Applebloom caught up to her mentor and started talking about different plants they passed.

They walked that way for a while, until a deep growl stopped all three ponies in their tracks.

"What was that?" Danny asked, catching up to the girls.

"Hush, or it might hear. If we stay quiet, it won't come near."

"What won't come near?" Danny asked.

"Timber wolves," Applebloom whispered harshly. Just as she said it, a huge head pushed its way through the bushes, it's mouth full of teeth. Danny instinctively turned invisible, and put a hoof on each of the girls flanks to spread his power to them. Applebloom let out a yelp at the touch and the monster leapt.

Apple Bloom screamed, and Zecora pulled her back, just as Danny leapt. He turned into Phantom mid air and collided with the Timberwolf. The wolf landed on it's back and Danny blasted it with his horn. Instantly, it broke into twigs and branches.

"That wasn't so hard," Danny commented, but when he turned around, two more wolves where advancing on the girls, Zecora desperately trying to keep the filly behind her. Danny leapt over them and blasted the monsters to bits, but, after a second, they started to reform. A growl from behind told Danny that the first one was already back. He swore under his breath. With one movement, he bent his head down and scooped Applebloom onto his back. Levitating off the ground, he picked up Zecora with his forelegs.

"Hold on," he warned and quickly rose above the trees, wolves snapping at their hooves. The cool evening air was a pleasant change from the warm sticky atmosphere of the forest, and the tension eased away from the trio.

"I've never seen them wander so close to town unprovoked before," Applebloom shudder as she clung to Danny's neck.

"Indeed, it is true. Timberwolves this close is new. I wonder what brought them so near. Could a new threat to their land be here?"

"I don't know," Danny said quietly. "But where should I take you?"

"I will direct you to my home. I think this deserves tea, with honeycomb."

Danny deposit them at Zecora's hut and they all sat down in side. Zecora put the kettle on and set down a plate of what looked like zucchini bread. Danny took a piece, it was surprisingly good.

After Zecora poured the tea, and Danny found he liked it, he finally felt save enough to revert back to Fenton.

"So what can you tell me about those Timber wolves? Other than that they don't normally wander this close to town?"

"Where they came from, no pony knows. Deep in the forest, they have no foes. But old pony legends do say, they were once forest spirits, who lost their way."

"So you're saying, no one knows anything about them." Danny stirred his tea with his magic. Zecora just nodded. The three talked for awhile, mostly about trivial things, like the different types of creatures that lived in the forest, and the many monsters as well. Danny found Zecora easy to talk to, once you got used to her constant rhyming. After awhile, he looked out the window and realized night had fallen.

"Well thanks for the tea, but I have somewhere to be. Wait," he stopped, realizing that he'd just rhymed.

"Don't worry about it. Happens to me all the time," Applebloom grinned.

"If it's not too much trouble to take Applebloom home, I don't want her walking back on her own."

"Uh, sure, hop on."

After dropping the filly at her house, Danny made his way through the night sky back to his room. He had somepony he was hoping to meet in his dreams.

 **I was wondering if you guys might be interested in seeing some of the failed chapters that didn't make it into the story. Let me know, and I'll publish them.**


End file.
